Broken Heart
by MRS1998
Summary: Moriarty wants to break Sherlocks heart. Can he use a certain doctor to do that.


Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction-

I DO NOT OWN MORIARTY, DREDGER, SHERLOCK OR WATSON BUT I DO OWN BERT AND WILL AND DR MATTHEWSON.

CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND RAPE

SHERLOCKS POV-

'Where was Watson' Sherlock thought to himself as his landlady walked into the room.

"Its for you Mr Holmes" said Mrs Hudson whilst handing him a telegram.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson. You haven't seen Watson have you by any chance" asked Sherlock.

"Not since he left deary" replied Mrs Hudson as she left the room.

Sherlock opened the telegram.

It read-

HELLO SHERLOCK HOLMES. AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED YOUR PRECIOUS WATSON HASN'T RETURNED TO BAKER STREET. THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVE TAKEN HIM FOR REVENGE ON YOU AS THERE IS NO BETTER WAY OF HURTING SOMEONE THAN HURTING THE ONE THEY CARE ABOUT MOST. IT REALLY ISN'T FUN THOUGH IF YOU ARN'T HERE TO SEE ME TOURTURING HIM. IM GOING TO KILL HIM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AND YOU CAN HOLD HIM AS HE TAKES HIS LAST BREATH. MY MEN HAVE ALREADY HAD SONE FUN WITH HIM. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. COME TO THE ABANDONED WEARHOUSE ON MAPPLE STREET ALONE. IF I SEE ONE COP OR A PERSON OTHER THAN YOU THEN DEAR WATSON WILL PAY THE PRICE. NO POLICE. NO MYCROFT. NO HELP OR SO HELP ME DR WATSON WILL BE IN SO MUCH AGONY THAT HE WILL BE BEGGING FOR DEATH.

FROM YOUR DEAREST FRIEND PROFFESSER JAMES MORIARTY

Sherlock stood still in shock of what he had just read. Watson, his Watson had been captured by a mad man seeking revenge on him. To make things worse he wanted Sherlock to suffer which ment he would hurt Watson, badly but he had no choice if he did go Watson would suffer but if he didn't go he would suffer but at least if he was there he could help and comfort him and try to stop Moriarty. They'd already had some fun with him which meant hurt him or ... raped him 'No stop thinking like that' he thought to himself.

He grabbed his coat, hat and scalf and caught a cab to the abandoned wearhouse on Mapple Street.

When he arrived it was mid day and there was a chill in the air.

He walked into the abandoned wearhouse and was greeted by Moriarty and two of his tuffest looking henchmen.

"Hello Sherlock" said Moriarty.

WATSONS POV-

Once he awoke he had a agonizing headache and his backside hurt after what those men had done to him and he still didn't know who there leader was.

Then the door swung open and in stepped the man he had wished he'd never have to see again.

"Moriarty" said Watson.

"Hello Johnny boy" said Moriarty in a voice that seemed to make his headache hurt ten times worse.

"What do you want Moriarty?" Asked Watson.

"To make Sherlock suffer obviously. Sorry if my men were a bit rough with you. They told me you cried. A bit pathetic if you ask me" replied Moriarty.

"And why do you need me to do that?" Asked Watson with anger in his voice.

"Now, now Johnny no need to get angry. You are here because Sherlock cares about you so it hurts him when your hurt more than if I was physically hurting him" relied Moriarty.

"Sherlock doesnt care about me. We only work and live togther" said Watson.

"Nice try Johnny but ive been planning this for quite a long time and ive been watching how much Sherlock cares and I must say that he cares a great deal for you" said Moriarty.

"Well he doesn't so get it out of your mind" said Watson.

"Well we will see won't we because if he does care then he should be here within the hour and for your sake with no help" said Moriarty.

"Leave him alone Moriarty don't you think you've done enough?" Asked Watson.

"Oh I don't plan on harming him, only you (inside Watson jumped up and down with relief) but it will break and burn his heart when he has to watch you suffer in agony because of him" said Moriarty.

"No it won't because he doesn't care and he can easily replace me" said Watson with so much anger that the walls almost shuck.

Moriarty struck him hard in his strong jaw causing his head to snap back but he didn't make a sound.

"Do not get angry with me Watson. Now you behave as I go check to see if our good friend had arrived" said Moriarty whist leaving the room leaving Watson to himself.

SHERLOCKS POV-

"Where is Watson?" Asked Sherlock.

"Really Sherlock no pleasantries how rude" said Moriarty.

"WHERE IS HE?" Shouted Sherlock.

"Well if you stop shouting I shall take you to him. Wow and Johnny boy thought you didnt care about him" said Moriarty.

Sherlock froze at this. Watson, the most important person in his life didn't think he cared about him. Well he was mistaken.

Sherlock was lead into a room by the two henchmen after Moriarty had gone of somewhere, where Watson was tied to a chair. He looked at his friend and took in his injuries which there where few of for now. He had blood going down the side of his head which was still sluggishly bleeding and had a big bruise forming on his jaw but other than that he just looked malnourished, cold and tired as to be expected. He tripped over the buffoon holding him and went over to his friends aid giving him a small hug and then draped his coat on Watsons torso to warm his cold skin saying "are you ok Watson?" getting a small nod as a answer but as soon as he had done that the henchmen he tripped grabbed the coat of Watson and threw it across the room and then grabbed holmes and started tieing him to a chair like Watsons but more securely because he has a tendency of escaping and then left leaving Watson and Sherlock alone.

"Watson are you ok? Do you have any other injuries?" Asked Sherlock, Concern evident in his voice.

"Im fine holmes. Just a few bruised ribs and jaw and a bit of malnourishment but he allowed me to go to the loo thank god eh" replied Watson leaving out the pain he was feeling in his backside.

'Good old Watson' thought Holmes.

"Good. You better not be lying Watson" said Holmes.

"Im not, I prom-".

He was interrupted when the door slammed open and in walked Moriary and the henchman Holmes tripped earlier who walked up to him and socked him in the mouth.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt him" said Watson with concern in his voice.

"I didn't" said Moriary "sorry Holmes but you should respect your elders" said Moriary with a grin on his face.

"So what do you want Moriary?" Asked Sherlock.

"I already told you in the letter that I want you to suffer" relied Moriary.

"Very well then but leave Watson out of this" said Holmes.

"No I don't think I will Holmes because seeing your friend hurt, hurts you more than if I were to physically hurt you" said Moriary as he pulled a very sharp, long knife out of the inside breast pocket in his jacket and went over to Watson.

"Leave him alone Moriary please he's done nothing to you" begged Holmes.

"I don't care" said Moriary.

He pulled back Watsons white shirt and brown suspender to reveal his old bullet wound scar and pressed on it causing Watson to slighty struggle and whimper in pain as his wounded tissue was pushed together and then he released his hold and stepped away from a pained Watson.

"Tell me doctor, how much would it hurt if I pushed my knife directly into your scar?" Asked Moriarty.

Sherlock got a dreading feeling and saw Watson pale even more and heard his breathing hitch at the question which told me that it would most probably be unbearable. Watson chose it best not to answer the question but then Moriarty pushed the knife against Sherlocks neck.

"Tell me right now how much it would hurt or I will slit his throat" said Moriary in a very serious tone.

"No Wats-" he was cut of as the knife was pushed into his neck a little causing a drizzle of blood to come out.

"It would hurt five times more than it normally would which would make the pain unbearable" said Watson with slight panic in his voice.

'five times more than a normal knife wound, that would be unbearable' Sherlock throught to himself.

"Would it make you scream" asked Moriarty with a evil grin on his face.

'No Watson don't answer him' Sherlock thought to himself again.

Watson swallowed hard. "Yes" he said.

"Then I shall do it" Moriary said causing Watson to pale even more and bow his head in dread of what was to come.

"No" shouted Sherlock as he started struggling in his chair.

Moriarty started walking over to Watson, knife in hand and Sherlock saw Watsons eyes widen in panic as Moriarty pulled back his shirt again and placed the tip of the knife on the wound causing it to sting and Watson started shaking his head and making sounds of anguish to at least try to get him to stop because he knows what the pain to come will be like which made Sherlocks heart ache, but he ignlored him and started pushing the knife in with agonizing slowness causing Watson to scream out in pain as the knife lowered in further cutting through all of the damaged muscle and tissue within. When it was at the hilt he started twisting the knife with the same slowness causing Watson to scream out in pain even more and struggle weakly in his chair. Watson could not even think any more. All he could feel was pain and all he could hear was Sherlock shouting for Moriarty to stop but the knife continued twisting in his wound.

"Please stop he doesn't deserve this, do it to me for god sake but leave him alone" begged Holmes who was thrashing in his restraints as Watson screamed out in utter agony again causing Sherlocks heart to shatter into little pieces " please STOP!" screamed Sherlock and then watched as Watson headbutted Moriarty in the face which made him viciously pull the knife out of Watsons wound causing him to finally pass out from the pain which must have been extremely bad, and fall to the floor.

"Well that was fun" said Moriarty with a grin on his face as he stood up wiping the blood of his face and put Watsons shirt and suspender back in place making the white fabric go red.

All Sherlock could do is look at his friend with concern as he listened to his pained breaths even in unconsciousness.

"It seems that he has passed out, well we can't have that now can we" said Moriarty.

He screamed in Watsons face attempting to bring him back to consciousness and slapped him when the gained no response.

"Wake the fuck up you pathetic piece of shit. No one headbuts me and gets away with it" said Moriarty angrily as Watson started to come to.

"Moriarty, leave him alone" demanded Sherlock.

"No. I don't get why you put up with him, he's so pathetic" said Moriarty when Watson was fully conscious.

"I don't put up with him he's done nothing wrong and he is my best friend and always will be" said Sherlock.

Watson looked at him in shock.

"Yes Watson I do care about you more than anyone in the world" said Sherlock.

"S-same to y-you Sherlock" Watson said with difficulty.

"Aw how touching. Are you done? Because if you are then we should really get back to business" said Moriary who then stuck his fingers in Watsons wound and pushed causing him to scream out in excruciating agony.

"Stop please, do it to me but leave him alone" begged Sherlock as he looked at his best friend who was trying to remove Moriartys fingers from his wound with his head as he continued to scream in pain.

"Okay I'll stop for now, but I shall continue later" said Motiarty as he removed his fingers from Watsons wound leaving him sweating and panting from the pain and wiped the blood on his handkerchief and said "souvenir" as he placed it back into his pocket.

Just then a buff and tuff henchman of Moriartys entered the room and smiled evilly whilst cracking his knuckles. Sherlock immediately remembered him as dredger who John and he fought.

Sherlock immediately got a sinking feeling about Moriarty saying HE'D stop for now.

"This is Dredger" said Moriarty.

"He knows who I am sir, he and his friend here made me and my friends look like fools and that one (he pointed at John) took them down and I told them I'd get revenge" said Dredger.

"Well that makes this news even better to tell, he's gonna take over my position for a little while whist I run some errands. I shouldn't be long" said Moriarty as he left the room.

"Well Mr Holmes, about time for me to have some fun with your little pet here isn't it" said Dredger with an excited tone.

Holmes was staring at Watson who had paled so much that if he went in public he'd probably be arrested for looking like a vampire and it was worrying him to see his strong, fearless friend with such terror in his eyes.

"Please you don't have to do this. If you want revenge for the fight we had with you and your mates then please take it out on me because Watson wasn't ment to be there and doesn't deserve it" said Sherlock, his voice rising with every word.

"No Sherlock" Watson said.

"Nice try mate but I agree with Mr Moriarty when he says that hurting the doctor here hurts you more than if we were to physically hurt you so thats what im going to do" said Dredger.

All Sherlock could do is sit there and watch as Dredger rained punches to different parts of Watsons body. He punched him in the face, torso and legs barely leaving breaks for Watson to take in air causing him to pant. After a few more punches he stopped and stepped away to admire his work. Watsons face was covered in bruises and his shirt was all rumpled and torn in places and Sherlock had no dobt that his whole body was covered in bruises. The look of his best friend made his blood boil and his face turn red with anger, but Moriartys henchman had not finished yet.

Dredger yet again started to approach Watson and had a needle in his hand filled with a blueish liquid. My eyes widened in panic for my friend.

"What is in that needle?" Asked Sherlock with panic evident in his voice.

"This is just a muscle relaxant. Can't have you struggling now can we doctor" said Dredger.

As Dredger drew closer with the needle Watson started to struggle against his bonds to try to get away but it was useless as he could barely move. He was helpless. When Dredger was standing behind Watson he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck but Watson pulled out of his grasp leaving some of his hair in his hand so he grabbed his hair again, more firmly this time. Watson was still struggling but Dredger quickly plunged the syringe into Watsons neck making him flinch, and emptied its contents.

As soon as Dredger had emptied the syringe he undid Watsons bonds and moved away as Watson as quickly as he could got out of the chair and went to check on Sherlock giving him a small, quick hug.

"Sherlock are you ok" asked Watson.

"Im fine Watson. Its you im worried about" replied Sherlock with concern in his voice.

"Im fine woh-" said Watson as he almost fell over.

"Watson, are you ok?" Asked Sherlock with a lot of concern for his friend even though he knew it was the relaxant taking effect.

He got a small nod in return and then Watson collapsed to his knees in front of Sherlocks chair.

"Oh Johnny is that relaxant taking effect?" Asked Dredger.

Watson knew it was a rhetorical question so he did not answer but he didn't know if he could if he tried. His blood loss and the relaxant were definitely taking there toll now and he collapsed the rest of the way to the ground with his head landing on Sherlocks shoe. He would move it but he literally couldn't.

"Watson? Watson?" Asked Sherlock.

He wanted to answer but the simple task now seemed like the most difficult challenge in the world.

"Well lets see if this has fully taken effect then shall we" said Dredger.

He walked over in front of Sherlock where Watson lay and brought back his foot and kicked the defenceless doctor in the ribs earning a loud, pained moan in reply and for him to be flipped onto his back and then stomped onto his ribs causing two to crack and one to break as the size 14 shoes crushed his abdomen.

"Stop you bastard he can't even defend himself. Just leave him alone" Sherlock shouted with disgust in his voice at the fact that this man was kicking his Watson when he couldn't even bring his arms up to protect his torso.

Sherlock could hear Watson whimpering. The third time Dredger kicked him, Sherlock heard two more of Watsons ribs crack which caused him to scream in pain (as the drug didn't last long and was now wearing off) and tears to come to his eyes which made Sherlocks heart crumble even more.

"Right time to get cracking then" said Dredger whilst rubbing his hands together probably from eagerness or the cold because of the rooms low temperature.

Watsons shoulder felt like it was burning and his whole torso felt like it was tearing in half when ever he moved or took a breath. He was in agony and by the look of what Dredger was doing the was going to be in even more.

"Right then here we go" Dredger said as he started tieing Watsons hands together above his head and then attached them to a thick rope.

He then threaded the rope through the beam on the ceiling and started pulling, hoisting Watson into the air causing him to scream out as the drug had almost wore of and his broken ribs started grinding against each other. When Watson could just about touch the floor he tied the rope onto another beam to keep it in place. He then stood back to admire his work. Watson had a light sheen of sweat on his face and was panting heavily with his eyes tightly shut because of the pain. Blood had also started to drip down Watsons arms as the rope cut into his wrists as they were holding most of his weight.

"Watson, are you okay" asked Sherlock with a voice coated with concern.

"Yea I'm g-good" said Watson in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Right then that was definitely some extreme weight lifting. Dead weight to be exact" said Dredger.

He then went over and grabbed some objects from the back of the room, Including a baseball bat, a solid metal pole with small spikes on the end and a fire poker that they use to print on horses fur which had a M on it. He then set them down on the table and picked up the base ball bat.

"Im going go enjoy this" said Dredger as he stood in front of Watson and raised the bat.

"No stop, please don't do this" begged Sherlock.

"Shut up because I will never change my mind" said Dredger.

He then swung the bat, hitting Watson in his already broken ribs making more crack and Watson to shout out in pain. He then hit him in his wounded shoulder causing it to bleed quicker and Watson to whimper. He then him him very hard in the thigh which caused a snapping sound to fill the air as the bone snapped in two from the force causing him to scream out in pain again.

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Watson.

"Watson are you okay?" Asked Sherlock who had tears in his eyes from seeing his friend in such pain.

"H-he broke ma l-leg" said Watson who had his teeth clenched in pain and was pushing his head against his bicep.

"Indeed I did dear Watson" said Dredger as he kicked his broken leg causing him to gasp in pain. "Okay time for this thing" he said as he stuck the fire pocker it a fire outside the cellar door to heat it up.

"No please not that" said Sherlock.

"I think it will warm him up a bit" said Dredger as he removed it from the fire to reveal it to be red hot and started to walk over to Sherlock and pocked his knee a bit with the end of the poker making him gasp in pain.

"Think about how much that hurt and then think about how much it's gonna hurt Johnny boy here" he said whilst pointing at Watson and started walking over to him, poker in hand.

Once he was in front of Watson he un tucked a bit of his shirt to reveal his abdominal area causing goosebumps to apear on his skin and then he tied a piece of cloth around his head so he could bite onto it. He then placed the red hot pocker on Watsons skin causing him to struggle in his bonds and scream around his gag as the poker burnt into his flesh. He then removed the pocker which had now left a M in it's place and moved out of the way so Sherlock could see.

"Watson?" Asked Sherlock.

"It's ok" replied Watson through the gag whilst panting.

"No it's not. You don't deserve this" said Sherlock with anger in his voice.

"Yes he does" said Dredger as he picked up the spiked metal pole and advanced on Watson again but went behind him and undid his gag and bonds causing him to fall to the ground which made him shout out as he painfully hit the ground, jarring his broken leg.

As soon as he hit the ground he started crawling towards Sherlock but as soon as he had reached Holmes' feet he heard him shout "watch out" but he didn't act fast enough and was struck in the back with a the spiked pole leaving small puncture wounds in his back and making his fall into his stomach.

"No stop it god Watson, stop it you bastard" Sherlock pleaded as Dredger repeatedly stuck Watson in his back viciously with the spiked metal pole leaving more and more holes in his back each time and blood to squrt everywhere. He then kicked watson over so he was on his back and yet again his head had ended up resting in between Sherlocks shoes so he could see his worried face perfectly and then Dredger started hitting him in the chest and stomach with it making his burn and ribs hurt even more. Sherlocks heart was breaking more and more with every hit because the most important person in his life is getting beaten right in front of him (literally) and he couldn't do anything to help him.

"Right well thats enough because unfortunately I'm not allowed to kill him because Mr Moriarty wants the pleasure of doing that" said Dredger "now im going to untie you do you can help you precious Johnny boy here but if you try anything, I don't care about Mr Moriartys orders, I will kill him" Dredger said whilst untieing Sherlocks bonds.

As soon as his bonds were undone Sherlock went over to Watson, picked him up and moved him over to the wall so he could lean against it and used his coat as a blanket for him and his jacket for him to sit on and then ripped the sleeves of, of his shirt to use as bandages for Watsons wounds.

"Awwww how sweet. Now im off but if you attempt to escape I shall know and Watson here will pay the price" Dredger said as he left the room.

"Watson, Watson are you okay? Nod if your okay" said Sherlock in a very concerned voice.

He received a small nod from Watson and I quiet "I'm ok" which gave him a little relief.

"Im really sorry Watson" said Sherlock.

"T-s s-not your fault" said Watson who was slurring.

"Yes it is, I should have protected you better" said Sherlock.

"M not your responsibility" said Watson weakly.

"Yes you are because your my best friend" said Sherlock as he started undoing watsons shirt to see his wounds but he started to push his hands away.

"What's wrong Watson? I'm trying to help" Sherlock said as he undid the last button to see a bruise and bloody hole covered torso, but some of the bruises were older and hand shaped. The bruises looked like those of someone who had been raped and Sherlock suddenly got a bad feeling that, thats what Moriarty meant in the letter and knew he would have to ask.

"Watson, um, were you raped?" Watson paled at that question.

"No, w-what makes you s-say that?" Asked Watson nervously and very quickly.

"Well you've got all of the marks of a rape victum" replied Sherlock.

"Well I wasn't" Watson said.

After he said that he broke down and just started sobbing so Sherlock sat down and lay him against him so he could cry into his chest and soothed him because he knows that he was raped and that he must feel embarrassed and hurt.

"There, there Watson shhhh shhhh it's ok, it's okay, we will get out of this I promise" soothed Sherlock.

"I'm s-sick of f-feeling s-so helpless" said Watson.

"I know Watson so am I. Seeing you hurt and not being able to help you makes me feel so helpless because you are the most important person in my life and I want you to be safe, always" said Sherlock who then hugged Watson tighter.

"Sowy bout cryin, m jus a weaklin" said watson as he rubbed his eyes dry.

"Nonsense John there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about because crying is actually a sign of strength" said Sherlock.

"Thanks Holmes" said Watson.

"No thanks needed my friend. Now try and get some sleep" said Sherlock who had just finished redoing the buttons on Watsons shirt.

"Okay night Holmes" said Watson.

"Night Watson" said Sherlock.

Ten minutes later and Watson had fallen asleep in Sherlocks arms and was a bit warmer. Just then the door slammed open and two of Moriartys men came in and ripped Watson from Sherlocks grip without a wake up call.

"Wa dya wan" mumbled Watson.

"Leave him alone" Sherlock shouted as he ran to punch one of the men but his fist was caught by another one who he hadn't seen come in and was roughly shoved into the chair again and tied to it more tighter than the last time. All he could do was watch as Watson was also roughly tied to his chair and punched in the face three times and the stomach two times which caused him to weakly shout out in pain. When they were both secure Moriarty walked into the room.

"Morning gents" said Moriarty as he entered the room.

"So it's the morning then" said Sherlock.

"Yes it is. Ive only been gone five hours and by the looks of it dredger, you've done marvellous job, well done, but unfortunately you have to stop now because it's my turn but I bet you'd love to rid the earth of him though wouldn't you" said Moriarty.

"Rid the earth of this pathetic runt (he pushed Watsons head to the side roughly) oh yeah" said Dredger "can I punch him once please, he did electrocute me after all" asked Dredger.

By this point Watson just didn't care anymore. As long as they didn't hurt Sherlock he would be fine. He looked at Moriarty and saw him nod and then Dredger walked up to Sherlock and punched him in the face making a umph sound come out of his mouth.

"Hey! Leave him alone" shouted Watson with a surprising amount of strength in his voice.

"Shut up pip squeak or we will have some more fun with you if you get my drift" said one of Moriartys men which made Watson pale considerably and shut up and Sherlock knew exactly what they meant.

"Actually boys that sounds like a good idea but now you have an audience" said Moriarty.

"No, please not again" begged Watson in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

It broke Sherlocks heart to see the most strong person he knew begging.

"Okay boys you have your fun and then shout me when your done" Moriarty said and then left.

"Get the muscle relaxant" said one of the men to another.

"No please just leave him alone. Do it to me but leave him alone" begged Sherlock who was actually still in shock of what they were about to do to his Watson.

"No Sherlock" said Watson.

"Yeah I agree with Johnny boy here" said one of the men.

"This relaxant doesn't effect the neck and head movements or the movements of the extremities" said one of the men.

The same man then went over to Watson to give him the injection. Watson started struggling and knocked the needle out of the mans hand with his wounded shoulder making him hiss in pain. The man pointed a gun at Sherlock.

"Stop stuggling or I'll shoot your friend, and just take it like a man unlike last time with all of the crying" said the man who Watson had now named Bert which made Watson immediately stay still in fear for his friends life.

The fact that they hurt Watson so much angered Sherlock.

The man then pushed Watsons head to the side and injected the relaxant into his neck. Once the muscle relaxant had kicked in they started undoing their pants and shirts so they were just in there boxers and then untied Watson from the chair and took of his suspenders leaving him in just his, shirt and trousers.

"Please stop" begged Holmes who was nearly crying for his friend.

"No" said the second man who he had decided to call Will.

They then stared wanking off in their boxers to get hard and then started to unzip Watsons trousers causing him to scwirm.

"Stop struggling and take it" Bert said as he pointed a gun at Sherlock making Watson stop.

"No don't do it Watson please im not worth that much" said Sherlock.

"Your my best friend. Your worth everything" said Watson who then looked away from him.

They then undid the button of Watsons trousers and Pulled them down so he was now just in his shirt and boxers. Sherlock was concerned because Watson would look anywhere but at him because he thinks that Sherlock thinks he's pathetic for not stopping them but that's the total opposite of what Sherlock thinks. Then they started stroking Watson through and over his boxers to get him hard and he does because he can't help it. Sherlock was disguised at what he was seeing not because he was seeing it but because of how cruel some humans (more like monsters) could be. Once Watson was hard he was pretty much in tears and definitely was when they removed his boxers all together and started wanking him off. Sherlock could see dried blood on watsons legs probably from the last time they raped him and a large bruise from his broken leg.

"What's this" said Will who then hit watsons broke leg making him shout out in pain.

"Broken femur, probably dredgers doing" said Bert.

It was breaking Sherlock to see his friend being treated this way and him crying. Will then grabbed Watson by the mouth and started opening it which caused him to struggle but it didn't help because once he had it open then he stuck his dick into his mouth making Watson gag. When he came in Watsons mouth watson started dry heaving and spat out all of the cum in his mouth (making Sherlocks heart break even more). After about three minutes of dry heaving Bert kicked Watson onto his stomach and plunged his dick right into his backside causing him to scream out in pain. He thrust into Watson viciously causing him to wimper in pain and sob in embassasment (whilest doing this he looked up at Sherlock and grinned evilly at him). After they had cummed in him they put his boxers, trousers and suspenders back on and tied him back into his chair and then tidied the room.

"Mr Moriarty we are done" shouted Will.

Moriarty then entered the room.

"Well how was the show Sherlock mabye you can see part two in a bit and Watson did you cry again because seriously that's pathetic" said Moriarty.

Watson kept his head down in embarrassment and shame and Sherlock saw a tear fall out off his eye and land on his trousers.

"He is not pathetic" shouted Sherlock "he has a right to cry when being raped just as much as you would".

"Okay whatever Sherlock" said Moriarty "un tie them for the night and bring me some food, water and blankets" ordered Moriarty.

"Yes sir" said Will and Bert.

After they untied them sherlock immediately went over to Watson who as soon as he was untied had curled into a ball, and embraced him in a huge hug and rocked him back and forth as he cried into Sherlocks chest.

"Awwww how precious is this" said Moriarty.

"I'm s-so sorry S-Sherlock" said Watson.

"Why?" Asked Sherlock.

"Im so pathetic. You deserve a better best friend" said Watson who tried to pull away but was just pulled back again and held tighter.

"Hey non of that. You are amazing and the strongest person I know and the reason your crying is because you've just been sexually assaulted but your still you, it hasn't changed you which makes you strong" said Sherlock who then hugged Watson even tighter.

They brought in two ham sandwiches, two bottles of water and two apples.

"Eat up, I'll be back to do my part later" said Moriarty who then left.

"Do you think you can manage some food Watson" asked Sherlock.

"I'm not really hungry but can I have some water please" asked Watson.

"Ok here you go" said Sherlock as he took the cap of of one of the drinks and held it to Watsons lips who then began to take slow, small sips to ensure he wasn't sick. He then took a swig for himself and wrapped Watson in both blankets and then rested him against his chest like earlier.

"I'm really sorry Watson" said Sherlock.

"For what?" asked Watson.

"For this, it's all my fault" replied Sherlock.

"No it's not Sherlock, and I'd rather they do it to me than you" said Watson.

He was about to ask Watson if he was ok but he looked down at him and found he had fallen asleep and decided not to wake him because he needs his sleep so he just hugged him tighter and stroked his brown, fluffy hair and smiled when he peacefully moaned and leaned into his touch.

"Oh Watson, im so sorry" whispered Sherlock who then fell into a light sleep with his head resting in Watsons hair.

They were woken up five hours later when a gun cocked, the blankets were pulled off of them and a shot was fired and Watson screamed in pain. He looked down to see a red stain spreading over Watsons chest. A gunshot wound.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sherlock as he pressed onto Watsons wound.

"Well Scotland Yard have located you so we are off now and if he survives till help comes then I'll leave you be but if he dies I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. Bye bye" said Moriarty as he left the room.

Sherlock knew he was lying when he said he'd leave them be because that would never happen.

He then turned his attention to Watson who had blood coming out of his mouth and obviously out of the bullet wound in his chest.

"It's ok Watson it's gonna be ok. Scotland Yards on the way and they are going to get you some help. Oh god this is all my fault" said Sherlock.

"S-not ya f-fault" mumbled Watson whilst choking on blood. "Don't thin ima gonna make it dat lon Sherlock" said watson.

"Yes you are, don't say that, don't you dare say that, your gonna be fine ok absolutely fine" said Sherlock as he pressed harder on his wound causing Watson to gasp in pain and for more blood to seep through his fingers.

"Sorry Sherlock, I love you (IN A FRIEND WAY GUYS)" Watson said before going completely limp.

"Watson? Watson?" Said Sherlock as he checked for a pulse ... nothing right CPR.

He placed his hands on Watsons chest and started doing chest compressions. After the right amount (I ain't got a fucking clue) he opened his airway and did mouth to mouth.

"Come on, you are not dying on me today" shouted Sherlock.

Just then Scotland Yard rushed in with paramedics who struggled to pull Sherlock away from Watson.

"Sherlock let go they need to help him, he will be okay" said Lestrade.

Sherlock then let go and let the paramedics set him up to go to the hospital and then followed after the gurney.

Once they arrived at the hospital Watson was rushed away and Sherlock was forced to wait in the waiting room by Lestrade and Watsons doctors.

Had been waiting for 4 hours and then finally a doctor emerged and came over to him as Lestrade had left.

"Are you here for Dr Watson?" asked the doctor.

"Yes is he okay, please tell me he's okay" said Sherlock.

"He's alive. I'm Dr Matthewson bye the way. What's your name sir and what's your relationship to my patient?" asked the doctor.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and Watson lives and works with me and he's my best friend, now please is he going to be alright?" asked Sherlock.

"He's going to recover but its going to take time. He has a broken femur which has been set and casted. He has 3 broken ribs and five cracked and nearly all of them are bruised so moving is going to be very painful for him. He has a burn on his abdomen that has become infected so we will need to keep an eye on that. He was sexually assaulted twice by he looks of things but luckily didn't catch any STDs. His torso is covered in bruises, cuts and he has little puncture wounds covering his front and back from what looks to be an object with little spikes on the end (sherlock winced at that as he remembered how helpless he felt when watson was getting beat with that thing right infront of him and he couldn't do anything). His face is also littered with cuts and bruises but all of the swelling has gone down. He has a deep wound in his shoulder which was where an old wound was that has again messed up all of the recovering muscle and tissue but he should have full use of it like before with a little physical therapy. The bullet wound he got is our main concern. It caused him to get internal bleeding which has been fixed but he lost a lot of blood and is currently getting a transfusion. But all in all he is very lucky to have survived because when I first looked at him I didn't get my hopes up" said the doctor.

Hearing the list of injuries made Sherlock feel sick and angry but he had to be strong for Watson.

"He's a fighter doc. Can I see him?" asked Sherlock.

"Absolutely, follow me" relied the doctor.

He was led down a corridor and into Watsons room. Watson looked lifeless, pale and vunreble on the bed and it killed Sherlock to see his strong Watson that way. It wasn't right. He was didn't have a top on but the bandages went from his waist to his armpits and over one shoulder for the knife and bullet wound. He walked over to Watsons bed and held his hand.

"You gave me quite a scare there old boy but it's okay now" said Sherlock who then bent forward and kissed Watsons head in a comforting way and sat down.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight doc is that okay?" asked Sherlock.

"Absolutely I'll get some nurses to bring in another bed for you" said the doctor.

"Thanks doc" said Sherlock.

The doctor then left and Sherlock sat patiently by Watson watching over him like a guardian angel.

When it got late Sherlock was feeling very sleepy, but why, he then realised he had been drugged, nothing strong but enough to prevent him from doing anything when Moriarty walked into the room, gun in hand and sat down in the chair right next to Watsons head and started to speak.

"Hello Sherlock, looks like your pet survived" said Moriarty as he stroked Watsons head making him moan in discomfort and move away from the touch even in unconsciousness.

"What do you want, haven't you done enough to him, to me?" asked Sherlock quietly so he didn't wake Watson who had no idea what was going on around him.

"I'm not here to hurt him Sherlock, I'm here to talk" said Moriarty.

Just then Watson moaned in the bed and started waking up and Sherlock moved to get up as the drug had wore of now but stopped when Moriarty pointed his gun at Watsons head.

"Please leave him alone" begged Sherlock.

"I'm not going to do anything" said Moriarty as he took the morphine controller into his hand.

Watson moaned again and sherlock saw his blue eyes open and widen in panic as he saw Moriarty sitting next to him and he tried to move away but was in to much pain. He then looked at Sherlock.

"Sherlock what does he want now?" asked Watson with a hint of fear in his voice that only Sherlock could detect.

"To talk apparently" replied Sherlock.

Watson snorted and then grimaced as the pain he was in was reaching an unbearable level.

"Sherlock, hurts" said Watson.

"What does?" asked Sherlock.

"Everything" replied Watson as he pushed his head more into his pillow.

"Please give him the morphine, he's done nothing wrong please just hurt me you've done enough to him" begged Sherlock.

"But that would be boring, no this is more entertaining" said Moriarty.

Watson was in unbearable pain now and was breathing heavily and had his arms wraped around his torso. It was breaking sherlocks heart to see watson like this and Moriarty knew it.

"Please just leave him alone and just give it to him" begged Sherlock who had tears in his eyes.

Watson felt like everything was on fire so he could not stop the whimpers of pain that were coming out if his mouth.

"Stop whimpering you pathetic waste of space" said Moriarty who then hit him in the side of the head making him moan and touch his head as he immediately got a headache.

"Stop it" said Sherlock as he made to get up again and this time Moriarty didn't stop him so he got into the bed with Watson carefully, so he was sitting behind him and Watsons back was resting against Sherlocks front and his head was resting in the crook of Sherlocks neck and started rocking him as he whimpered in pain.

Moriarty stood up and moved to the chair that Sherlock had left and sat down and pointed the gun back at Watson. As soon as moriarty had let go of the morphine controller Sherlock gave some to Watson who immediately started to relax into Sherlocks embrace as the pain subsided.

"There you go Watson" said Sherlock as he held Watson tighter.

"Thanks Sherlock" said Watson as he nuzzled more into Sherlocks neck and fell asleep.

Sherlock stroked the back of Watsons head and smiled but then he remembered the situation they were in when Moriarty started speaking.

"Awwwww very sweet. Are you happy now Sherlock, now that he got his morphine" said Moriarty.

Sherlock just glared at him coldly.

"Well the reason I came was to tell you that I shall leave you alone now, if you leave me alone, if not, well we will have to have a repeat of the show you saw earlier today or I could just kill him right now. But I won't if you promise me you will leave me be. I will go right now and not come back. Your choice" said Moriarty as he cocked the gun.

"I will never let you touch him again (he held Watson tighter as he mumbled in his sleep), I promise if you leave Watson and me alone we will leave you alone but if you ever hurt him again I will kill you" said Sherlock.

"Okay then well I guess this is the end then (he stood up and walked over to the bed and stroked Watsons head and smiled when he snuggled more into Sherlock and made a sound of discomfort to his touch) good bye Sherlock Holmes and John Watson" said Moriarty as he then left the room.

Sherlock called for a doctor to come in a check Watsons head but didn't move from where he sat and then for the remainder of the night he sat like that and silently vowed to himself to never let any harm come to his dearest Watson again.

FINISHED


End file.
